The present invention, in some embodiments thereof, relates to adherent cells of placenta tissue and, more particularly, but not exclusively; to methods of culturing same and using same for treatment.
In recent years, considerable activity has focused on the therapeutic potential of mesenchymal stromal cells (MSCs) for various medical applications including tissue repair of damaged organs such as the brain, heart, bone and liver and in support of bone marrow transplantations (BMT). MSCs, a heterogeneous population of cells obtained from e.g. bone marrow, adipose tissue, placenta, and blood, is capable of differentiating into different types of cells (e.g. reticular endothelial cells, fibroblasts, adipocytes, osteogenic precursor cells) depending upon influences from various bioactive factors. Accordingly, MSCs have been widely studied in regenerative medicine as the foundation to build new tissues such as bone, cartilage and fat for the repair of injury or replacement of pathologic tissues and as treatment for genetic and acquired diseases [Fibbe and Noort, Ann N Y Acad Sci (2003) 996: 235-44; Horwitz et al., Cytotherapy (2005) 7(5): 393-5; Zimmet and Hare, Basic Res Cardiol (2005) 100(6): 471-81]. Furthermore, the multipotent ability of MSCs, their easy isolation and culture, as well as their high ex vivo expansion potential make them an attractive therapeutic tool [Fibbe and Noort, supra; Minguell et al. Exp Biol Med (Maywood) (2001) 226(6): 507-20].
An emerging body of data indicates that MSCs escape recognition of alloreactive cells and are considered to be immune privileged [Le Blanc et al., Exp Hematol (2003) 31(10): 890-6]. Having low immunogenicity, MSCs are not rejected by the patient's immune system and therefore are considered not to require HLA matching.
Placental derived MSCs exhibit many markers common to MSCs isolated from other tissues, e.g. CD105, CD73, CD90 and CD29, and the lack of expression of hematopoietic, endothelial and trophoblastic-specific cell markers. Adipogenic, osteogenic, and neurogenic differentiation have been achieved after culturing placental derived MSCs under appropriate conditions [Yen et al., Stem Cells (2005) 23(1): 3-9]. Furthermore, MSCs isolated from placenta and cultured in vitro have been demonstrated to be immune privileged in a similar fashion as MSCs [Li et al., Cell Res (2005) 15(7): 539-47]. Thus, the placenta provides an ethically non-controversial and easily accessible source of MSCs for experimental and clinical applications [Zhang et al., Exp Hematol (2004) 32(7): 657-64]. In addition, the present inventors have previously devised three dimensional (3D) culturing conditions suitable for expansion of placental derived MSCs (WO/2007/108003).